Your Brothers a Whore
by Jeanette Black Padfoots Child
Summary: Sam just found out that Dean is gay, but not just gay, but in love with their angel companion. When he finds this out he doesn't take it too well. Will Gabriel be able to change his mind about all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dean Winchester

I was sitting in the motel drinking yet another beer. Thinking about what I had just done. It was something I had never thought I would ever do in all my life. For the seventh time I have turned away the advances of a beautiful woman. What is wrong with me? For years I took any woman who threw herself at me. And I now basically run at the sight of them. What the hell happened to me?

"Hello Dean," a raspy voice echoed through the room.

Oh, that's right, that's what happened to me. My head turned to only look straight into the eyes that have hitched my breath so many times, my perfect little angel, Castiel, the one who raised me from hell.

"So Dean why was I called?"

Good question, why did I call him here? Was I trying to get caught? I couldn't be exposed like that. But as I thought these thoughts I couldn't help but watch the angels every move. The blinking of his blue eyes, the way his hands hung down by his side, the trench coat that concealed every muscle in his body. He walked over to the table and looked at me.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look?" he asked greatly confused.

I shook my head.

"No, no not at all, uhm it's just…. We have a new case we would like your help with."

Did I almost confess? Did I want to confess? Looking at his gorgeous face especially his lips, I knew I wanted to confess. But what is holding me back. Luckily, Cas couldn't see the internal struggle inside. He smiled and sat down across the table.

"I would like to help you Dean," he said in his deep voice.

He picked up a file and started sifting through it. I took another swig of my beer before going back to work. But I couldn't concentrate. He was sitting right in front of me. Teasing me with his being, it has been getting worse and worse. As time went by I started to fidget and couldn't stand still. I was drinking my beer faster than expected. I almost went for another one but stopped when I thought about what might happen if I became drunk around the angel.

Cas could see that something was wrong. He would stare at me when I would start to disrupt the peace and quiet of the room. He frowned a little and seemed a little upset. Did he read my mind? Does he know what I'm thinking right now? This is an absolute disaster. Finally Cas decided to disrupt the silence.

"So where's Sam?"

That's another good question. Where did he go?

"Uhm, think he went out to check on one of the victims."

Cas nodded. But he could still see that I was uncomfortable.

"Dean, am I bothering you."

I flustered a little.

"No, no, no, no not at all, there's nothing wrong with you."

Cas frowned.

"I think I'm going to leave now Dean."

Cas was heading for the door. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't stop it now.

"No wait!" I yelled.

He was opening the door when I found my hand slamming it shut. Cas turned around and looked at me with his bright wide eyes. At last restraint had been broken. I leaned down and before the little angel knew it, I had placed a small soft kiss on his lips. It didn't last long maybe five seconds at the most. But it took my breath away. It was better than any kiss I had ever shared with a woman. Cas looked dumbfounded. God dammit, I've done it now.

"Dean?"

I was pulling away not wanting him to see my face but I was stopped by a gentle hand gripping mine. I turned back around and Cas's face was only a centimeter away from mine. In return for my kiss he placed one upon my lips. When we broke from the kiss he has a sweet little smile on his face. He liked me back. My heart was pumping and beating so loud the deaf could hear it. I placed one of my hands on his cheek and pulled his face back to mine. Starting a slow soft kiss that no one wanted to break from, I felt his strong arms wrap around my neck and my arms around his waist pulling him in closer.

Deepening the kiss, our mouths moved with each other making sure not to miss a single speck of each other's mouths. We moved away from the door and ended up not too far from the bed. The kiss progressed more and more, as more and more passion was put in. I found him nibbling on my lip. Did angels even know that was universal sign for open your mouth? I didn't care. I opened my mouth and found his tongue coming in to explore my mouth and for me to explore his. Finally we couldn't take it anymore and we had to come up for air. I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath from such and invigorating experience.

It seemed Cas felt the same way. I chuckled as I found my forehead resting on his. He smiled and pressed against mine. I gave him a quick little peck feeling the love from that one simple kiss. But all of it came crashing down when I heard a familiar, panicked, voice.

"Dean?!" a confused Sam asked before toppling to the ground.

Cas spun around and found Sammy on the floor.

"This isn't good."

"How are we going to tell him Cas, how will we explain this?"

Before we could come up with a solution we heard a knocking sound. We looked over to the open door and found Gabriel.

"You called brother?" he snickered.

"You called him?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do I panicked."  
Gabe looked at me and then at Sammy.

"So did he finally figure out that you two have the hot's for each other?"

Cas nodded. Gabriel laughed at my fallen brother.

"Fine Cas, I'll take care of him while you two sort things out." He said looking at my unconscious brother.

"Oh no way in heaven or hell will I allow that!" I growled.

I was about to go kill the angel when Cas stopped me.

"Dean, please just for a few days, let's let Gabriel get Sam used to us being a thing, and then we come back."

"If you want Dean, I promise on heaven I won't harm your brother at all," he said with his notorious grin.

I didn't trust him but I knew Cas was right. Let things cool down a little then we will be back before Sam knows it.

"Okay, I'll go along with this for now."

Cas smiled and grabbed my hand.

"So where to?"

I laughed.

"Oh no, we are taking the Impala?"

I gripped his hand tight and we ran out to the Impala. We got in and locked the doors. As we sped away I knew exactly where we should go. Florida is nice this time of year.


	2. Chapter 2

_So hey guys. Thanks for tuning in to this new story. If you want to see other works check out Winged Love if you love love Supernatural and Miss Avenger if you're an Avengers fan. And here's chapter 2 tell your friends and enjoy._

Chapter 2: Sam Winchester

My eyes opened slowly. What happened? I slowly sat up rubbing my throbbing head. I looked around the room. Then my eyes locked on a certain angel I thought I would never see again.

"Hey, kiddo nice nap?"

I jumped to my feet and grabbed the gun from the back of my jeans. I pointed it at him. What am I doing, this isn't going to hurt him? But I kept strong keeping the gun only pointed on him. He chuckled seeing through my bluff.

"Nice try kiddo, but we all know that little trinket will do nothing to me."

Before my eyes the gun was gone. A sigh escaped my lips. I sat down on the edge of the motel bed and rubbed my aching head.

"What happened?"

The angel gave me a playful look before responding.

"Dean made out with Castiel."

That's right, I had just taken care of our killing problem when I walked in one Dean making a move on Castiel. Sighing again I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked the smug angel.

"Your brothers a whore."

The sudden urge for a face palm filled my body. I knew that much about my brother but I never expected something like this. I really didn't think that Dean or Cas for that matter rolled that way. It was strange and different from how my brother usually acted. He went for the other gender, chasing girl after girl after girl. But Cas is nothing like that, he's male. But that would explain why Dean was so distracted. I thought it was because of the case. But apparently I was very off.

That's when I realized that Dean wasn't here, neither was Castiel. This time I went for the angel blade.

"Where's Dean and Cas, what did you do with them?" I yelled at the arch angel.

He held his hands up laughing at me. Why was he laughing at me?

"Buddy, I don't have them at all, they left of their own accord."

"I don't believe you," I growled.

"If you don't believe me call your brother now."

I slipped the blade into my belt loop and dialed the number to his phone. It was sent automatically to voice mail but it was different.

"Hey, Sammy so if about now you're trying to call me because… well you know, but Cas and I have gone off for a little while so you are staying with Gabriel for a while, I know not the ideal case, just give me a few days and I will be back soon."

I hung up the phone and glared at Gabriel.

"Where are they going?"

"I have not the slightest idea."

"This isn't a joke, track them down and take me there now."

But he only laughed even harder.

"You don't get it Moose," he laughed.

"What?"

"I am supposed to keep you here; I was hired by your brother to keep you here."

I was shocked; he was so desperate to keep me away he left Gabriel in charge. But it doesn't matter I need to find him. I stormed towards the door but was cut off by a smirking Gabriel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What your threatening me now, I'm not afraid."

"Okay, suit yourself."

He moved out of the way and gave me full access to leave. I opened the door and found our room on the other side. What the hell?

"Yep, Sammy you're trapped here till Dean gets back."

It couldn't be I went over to the window and he was correct. When I looked through I saw both of us. I was truly stuck with this lunatic. The man that has killed Dean hundreds of times in front of my face, sent me to a game show called nut cracker, and then had the audacity to come back from the dead after his battle with Lucifer.

"Fine but this will only be for a few day, right?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die kiddo."

He swiped his fingers across his chest. He just makes me so angry.

"You know what your problem is?" I yelled.

He was about to answer with one of his snarky answers when I cut him off.

"You're cute but no one ever told you to shut your pie hole!" I yelled at him.

The room went silent. I felt my cheeks go red. Did I just say that out loud? Was that really my reaction to this situation? Wait, did I just call him cute? Gabriel, smiled at me a genuine smile. But then gave off a smirk.

"You really think I'm cute?" he asked teasing me.

"Shut your pie whole," I grumbled.

I turned and laid down on the bed.

"Just forget I ever said anything."

I covered my head with a pillow. Did I tell him he was cute? Did I just really admit that out in the open. For the longest time I thought he was dead so I could have these thoughts all I wanted to. For a while after he died for us, I started to think about him a lot. These thoughts were dangerous and it led to admitting that I may have had feelings for the angel. But I kept it to myself thinking Dean would make fun of me or worse be disgusted with me.

Well, I guess that's not an issue anymore. My face felt red hot knowing that he was still in the room with me. Smirking at me and laughing at my pain. How can I spend the next few days here knowing that he was in here, mocking me every day and every hour of the time we would spend together? I then heard footsteps slowly making their way to my bed. Oh god, here it comes, the torment and the torture. Maybe he will think I'm asleep. He poked me in the back. He poked me again and again. He kept at it constantly. I couldn't take it anymore. I slung the pillow off and slung myself up.

"God, what do you want…."

I found myself running into the lips of the angel himself. God I am so fucked.

_So I will try to post next week. How was this chapter give me some comments to work with __. I'm enjoying this story. Again check out Winged Love and Miss Avenger. Thanks for the love guys night._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, fans of Supernatural. Your writer is here to entertain you all. Listen here and I will tell you a tale. I don't know what I'm saying anymore I'm tired just enjoy the next installment and make sure to vote on Winged Knights, make sure I got something to write._

_-/_

Chapter 3: Castiel

Sitting in the impala brought many memories back, many memories of us on the road. But we were one short. Sam wasn't with us and this wasn't some hunt we were on. It was just Dean and me traveling to who knows where. The reason Sam hasn't joined us is because this isn't a normal trip. This is a romantic trip. Recently Dean has expressed his feelings for me and I have expressed my feelings for him.

So we are now heading away so Sam can think things over. Also so we can figure out what's going on? Yes, we shared a kiss, well, more than just one more like five. Maybe ten since we entered the car. I looked over at the driver and smiled at his sparkling green eyes. He noticed that the owner to those eyes was watching him.

"So where are we going?"

He smiled and rolled up the window.

"We are heading to Florida," he responded with a chuckle.

"Florida, is there a reason for going to Florida?"

Dean blushed a light pink.

"Well, I actually called ahead to a friend and he is letting us use his beach house, its right next to the ocean."

I still didn't get it.

"I kind of wanted to go somewhere private and a little romantic," he stuttered.

I smiled and slid my hand over to his free hand. Lacing my fingers through his, Dean's face blushed even redder.

"Just so we can hide for a while that's all," he mumbled.

My smile grew bigger at his embarrassment. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He sighed as he let me lay it there as we kept on driving down the road. We had stopped only once or twice for gas before the scent of ocean water filled the air. Before I could ask how close we were he answered my question.

"We're here," he said overly trilled.

Looking out I saw the house, much nicer than I expected it to be. The place was huge with a nice porch that has a marvelous view of the ocean. There's a hotub sitting in the back and a little tequila bar. I wonder if Dean likes those kinds of things. Wait its alcohol Dean loves all kinds of alcohol. The car stopped and Dean laughed.

"Man, you don't know how many parties have been held at this place?"

I'm guessing a lot. Dean got out of the car and started unpacking some bags. He started towards the door. Following behind I took in the sights around me. The palm trees swayed in the balmy breeze. But the beach was vacant.

"Why are there no humans besides us?"

"Oh, he owns the land on the beach too, there are some signs marking his property down the way, so we also have the beach to ourselves as well," he chuckled.

This is better than expected and it's all to ourselves. The mat laying on the front door step was lifted to reveal a key. Dean picked it up and unlocked the door to open up an even bigger inside to the house. As we entered we were opened to a huge living room with a fossil hanging over our heads. There had to be at least five bedrooms, three baths, and one fully stocked kitchen. None of this applied to me since I needed none of that but that probably mattered to Dean.

He looked around and picked a room on the bottom floor. It was filled with retro hippie like substances. The bed wobbled almost like water. Dean smiled at me as he dropped his bags in the room. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I don't know if you require sleep but if you do the room right next door is very comfortable, it also connects to mine."

The tips of my mouth formed a smile. I slowly walked towards him gazing intensely into his eyes. I sauntered slowly over to him grabbing one of his hands. Pulling him closer I grabbed the other hand making sure he was close to me. He smiled and happily obliged. Standing on my toes I placed a small kiss on his lips. But he wouldn't let me move away. He bent over and I was back on my feet. His lips moved against mine forcing a small moan from my lips.

"You like this don't you?" Dean mumbled through our lips.

I could only nod as he kissed me again with more passion. Moving his lips against mine I melted into his body. His hands let go of mine and slowly wrapped around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck. His teeth gripped my lip chewing softly on my bottom lip. My mouth opened wide. His tongue entered my mouth. It started to search my mouth. It started to explore, finding every nook and crevice of pleasure.

I moaned as his hands traveled down farther. He grabbed my butt and I moaned even more. A purr escaped his mouth as I moaned. He was enjoying my pleasure and his ability to cause it. His mouth left mine and traveled down from the tips of my lips to down my jaw line. Planting a kiss for each inch he went down. His lips then found my neck. My breath hitched as he placed soft kisses in every single pleasurable spot.

His tongue found a spot it liked and rubbed its self attentively on the spot sucking and playing with the soft skin. My breath went ragged with pleasure. But I had to stop it. This was going too fast. I slowly pushed him away. He looked down at me.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously.

I laughed and kissed him on the nose.

"Don't worries you were marvelous, but I want to take things a little slower."

He cocked an eyebrow. I needed to explain my feelings better.

"I don't want to go too fast and end up like one of your flings, I want this to be real," I said sheepishly.

I turned so he wouldn't see my embarrassment. I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. He placed his smiling lips on my neck and pressed yet another one of his soft kisses upon it.

"Trust me you will never be one of those flings," he whispered softly in my ear.

I cuddled up to him and let him hold me.

"How about I make us some food and you rest on the couch," he whispered again.

He kissed my neck again and went to the kitchen. I think he forgot that I don't eat. But I sat down and watched him cook in the kitchen. It seemed to be fully stocked and full of food. But I knew what he was cooking. I didn't stop him from cooking and he came over with a plate. He had a burger and some fries on the plate.

"I didn't know if you ate but I brought it anyways, is that okay?"

I smiled and picked up the meat sandwich. I remember that my vessels old owner loved red meat and remember the obsession I had with it. But I bit into the food and smiled. He smiled back and we sat there eating and siting in the embrace of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here it is guys fourth chapter. Hey, if you like Winged Love please say so and I can make a sequel if you want. Let me know guys luv yah here's the new chapter._

Chapter 4: Gabriel

His face is so cute when he blushes. Moose's face went a deep red as our lips met. He pushed me back as he backed away to the backboard. Snickering I crawled closer.

"Stop," Sam insisted.

"Well, it's your fault you know," I teased.

The poor moose looked confused.

"You're the one who keeps on tempting me."

I closed in on him. But he didn't move. He sat there on the remaining pillow staring me down. I slowly crawled up and gave him another kiss. This time he didn't fall back. We just were there slowly kissing each other. I sat on his lap getting a better angle. He didn't complain as he clamped his hands onto my back. My hands found his face and stayed there. It escalated quickly when his teeth ground against mine. He likes it rough. I sped up the pace moving my lips faster against his. My arms moved to his neck.

A small moan escaped the hunter's mouth. Genuinely pleased I bit his lip. He gasped at the sudden nip but he opened his mouth. He let me enter his mouth. But his tongue had other plans. His tongue jammed into my mouth exploring every inch. I slight moan escaped my mouth. He retreated and looked at me and chuckled.

"Did I hear you right?"

I snickered.

"Hey, teasing is my thing," I growled.

But he chuckled before kissing me this time, aggressively attacking my swollen mouth. I was overcome with the passion. His mouth moved to the tip of my mouth down my jaw line hitting the sweet spots. They traveled automatically down to my neck. My breath hitched as he found the spot. He noticed how stiff I was because he stopped moving and focused all his attention on that spot. His tongue rolled over the spot and his lips started sucking on the spot. My body responded by grinding against him. He moaned at the pleasure but he still had complete control nibbling and suckling on my neck. His hands moved down and grabbed on my ass tight.

That's it I can't take it anymore. I grabbed his shirt and slung him down on the bed. I can't let him be dominant the whole time. I sat on his stomach as I took control. At first he was surprised but he only smiled letting me have my way. I kissed his red swollen lips harshly. My mouth automatically moved away to mess with his neck. Leave marks on his neck quickly. Red dots started to appear all over his neck. But he didn't notice all he could do was moan and squirm under my weight.

My power over him was intoxicating. I couldn't stop myself. I unbuttoned his shirt quickly. Placing kisses where every button used to lay. His nipples were too hard to pass up. I ran my tongue over one. He hissed in pleasure. This encouraged my actions. My tongue slipped over it again cupping it. My lips pressed a small kiss on it before suckling on it. Sammy's moans grew louder the harder I sucked. My hand trickled up lightly brushing his skin reaching for his other nipple. Pinching it slowly this time Sam bucked his hips.

Power was completely mine. But it didn't last long. Sam took back power as he grabbed both hands and pinned them down on the pillow behind us. He straddled me and he attacked my neck. My moans rang out with the sudden switch in power. His teeth attacked my neck leaving marks all over. Both of us were now starting to fight for power. It made me chuckle he will lose. But he had other plans. Faster than I he unbuttoned my shirt and did the same to me but this time more aggressively.

He did not take his sweet time. He wanted it and he wanted it now. I arched back as he did what he wanted to me. His beautiful mouth sucking hard on my nipple, his hand fondling with the other one. I couldn't help but moan. He was talented for a man who used to be straight.

"How did you get so good at this Sammy?" I teased.

He didn't stop but nipped at my nipple making me yelp.

"I guess that's a good…."

I stopped when he nibbled and pulled at the red nipple. I moaned louder. I was about to take power back when he let go of my hands. He removed his lips from my chest and moved off me. He sat on the edge of the bed. Was it something that I said? I moved over and sat down beside him.

"You okay kiddo, you know it's only a joke," I teased.

He only laughed. My cheeks felt red. Why is he laughing?

"Sorry I pulled away so abruptly, tell the truth I've done this before."

This shocked me, innocent Sammy doing this with other men. I'm actually a little jealous.

"Well, not exactly this, what Dean doesn't know is that I would go out and have small flings like this," he replied.

"When you died I went through a whirlwind, I didn't know why I felt things for you but I did, so I went out and threw myself at anyone who would take me."

I felt a little bad. I drove him to others.

"But I snapped out of it after the devil and hell and well you know all that shit, I went back to me being me, but my feelings have never changed."

I smiled.

"You sound like a chick," I teased.

He playfully shoved me.

"Tease all you want Gabe but I'm serious, if we are going to do this I want to take it a little slower."

I was about to make fun of him again when I looked into his eyes. They were sincere. He was serious about me. I had never been truly serious about someone, too much commitment. But for some reason he made me want to be serious. I nodded as I kissed him on the forehead. He smiled as he placed another small kiss on my lips. His lips then moved to my ear.

"Don't worry we will finish this later," he whispered.

Heat rushed to my face. He got up and shed his shirt. The muscles and the scars rippled over his body. He sauntered away from the bed. I worried a little and the weirdest thing came from my mouth. My hand reached out as I asked:

"Where are you going?"

He turned around as he was leaning on the frame of a door. He snickered.

"Chill I'm just going to the bathroom."

I sighed as my face burned.

"Don't get too lonely without me," he teased as he closed the door.

My face burned completely red. I am royally screwed with this guy.


End file.
